The present invention relates generally to attachment mechanisms for attaching a network device, such as a hub, a router, and a switch.
Along with recent spread of LANs and WANs, many network devices, such as personal computers (“PCs” hereinafter) and hubs, switches, and routers (hubs etc. are also called “agents”) have been connected to a network and its subnets for information sharing and frequent communications.
Recent various communication modes have require network devices to have various functions including those of a LAN, WAN, etc., as well as high processing capability to handle more communication devices, such as PCs, and larger traffic. In addition, the network devices have been required to be small along with the miniaturization of recent communication devices. As installations of the network devices have also recently been diversified according to users' usage modes and installment environments, the network devices have been not limited to a horizontal type to be placed horizontally on a desk, table, rack, etc. (collectively “desk” hereinafter in this application).
As the network devices have become multifunctional and sophisticated, their load and thus the calorific value increase, requiring efficient heat radiation. A larger housing of the network device would improve the radiation efficiency but would not meet the demand for miniaturization. Thus, the conventional network devices have not met the demands of improved radiation efficiency and diversified installments.